


Ошибочка вышла

by LennyLemm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fetish, Humor, Kinks, Light BDSM, Office, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sarcasm, Sex, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Humor, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennyLemm/pseuds/LennyLemm
Summary: Что делать, если вы одним пятничным вечером случайно слили фотоматериал эротического содержания в рабочую переписку со своим дотошным и занудным боссом? Ну конечно же спросить у Рей Палпатин! Она точно знает, как любую просто паршивую ситуацию превратить в безнадёжную.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. В которой Рей узнаёт, что дыма без огня не бывает

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается SilkSpectre, которая хотела крэк, восьмичасовому рейсу, автору, который иногда путает чатики в Телеге и всем, кто соскучился по https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496695/chapters/61852570  
> Примечания автора:  
> !Alarm В этой работе очень много матерятся. Прям пиздец как много  
> Обложка от The August sun 🔥 https://sun1-99.userapi.com/lELEC0ZBZcov-_6RuwhBVuF9I7sHuP4oZh_dzA/R6chrbmpKAI.jpg  
> Визуализация от Suolo 😂https://sun1-29.userapi.com/c858220/v858220380/21cd7d/_t7bHwi53bQ.jpg  
> Коллаж ко 2й главе от Sersie 😏https://sun1-17.userapi.com/oZeiJDyBB-ddKgeK7I8Zr4QIlNY1DIp1tze6ng/fY-l0hmPb90.jpg  
> Коллаж к 3й главе от Sersie 😀https://sun1-96.userapi.com/aNZbXid15QIRRIXameLYR9FYkD83ybbafwiKkw/yMdnysPKBs4.jpg  
> Коллаж 4й главе от Sersie 💋https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ErSrRivXEAIc0ua?format=jpg&name=large  
> Для атмосферы:  
> The Lonely Island - Like A Boss  
> Ann Marie - Sexting  
> Lana Del Rey - BBM Baby

— Вот чёрт! — Рей отрывается от созерцания собственного отражения в зеркале примерочной Victoria's Secret и наклоняется к кислотно-розовому пуфику, на котором раздражающе пиликает рабочий телефон.

 **Мистер Соло:** Мисс Палпатин, и долго мне ожидать вашего ответа?

Рей вымученно закатывает глаза и открывает Вотсап, кликая на сообщение. _«Пятница, 8 вечера, её рабочий день закончился 2 часа назад, но неугомонный Бен Соло, кажется, плевать хотел на американское трудовое законодательство»._ Она пролистывает переписку на несколько сообщений выше, обнаруживая, что босс требует от неё полный график деловых встреч своей выходной командировки в Сан-Франциско. _«Она ему, правда, отправляла уже, раза два или три за сегодняшний день. Но кого это ебёт?»_ _«Подавись, блять»,_ — выдыхает девушка, заливая заново скрин в переписку. На пуфике призывно пиликает второй телефон, личный, и Рей обращает всё своё внимание на него, вчитываясь в сообщение, отобразившееся на экране.

 **Дэмерон:** Ну что, красотка? Фотоотчёт будет?

Она окидывает оценивающим взглядом отражение в зеркале, подмигивая самой себе. Розовый ей идёт, определённо, идёт. Кружевная сетка бралетта не скрывает практически ничего, как и микроскопические трусики с тоненькой цепочкой сзади.

 **Рей:** А надо?  
 **Дэмерон:** Я весь во внимании  
 **Рей:** Секунду

 _«В конечном итоге,_ — решается она. — _Раз у меня всё равно нет мужика, пусть хоть Дэмерон полюбуется. Он, конечно, мудак ещё тот, судя по всему, но, может, хотя бы неплохо трахается»._ Рей привстаёт на цыпочки, слегка прогибаясь в спине, и делает несколько фотографий. После чего выбирает наиболее удачную по её мнению и скидывает в переписку.

 **Рей:** Ну как?  
 **Дэмерон:** Хмммм, неплохо. Но недостаточно откровенно.

 _«Вот извращенец,_ — хмыкает она про себя. — _Ну ладно, устроим тебе более откровенно»._ Рей выуживает из груды белья, выбранного для примерки, комплект из красного атласа с чёрными кружевными оборками. _«Посмотрим, как ты запоёшь теперь»,_ — усмехается она, застёгивая лифчик, совершенно не скрывающий соски. _«Ну-ка»,_ — она вновь забирает телефон с пуфика и делает несколько фотографий в красном комплекте, слегка наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы грудь казалась более выдающейся.

 **Рей:** Так лучше?  
 **Дэмерон:** Кажется, с меня только что слетели трусы  
 **Рей** : Что? Сами?  
 **Дэмерон:** Снесло ветром. Ветром твоей сексуальности

Рей давится смешком и закатывает глаза: _«Вот эти вот его комплименты за 300, конечно. Но, как говорится, на безрыбье и рак рыба. А если сравнивать со всеми прочими идиотами из Тиндера, Дэмерон не так уж и плох»._ Она вновь обращает своё внимание на груду белья, доставая тёмно-синий кружевной комплект с поясом. Рабочий телефон раздражающее пиликает на пуфике, когда ей наконец-то удаётся разобраться с застёжками. _«Да чтоб тебя!»_ — возмущается Рей, хватаясь за смартфон.

 **Мистер Соло:** Мисс Палпатин, я не уверен, что вы верно указали точное время делового ланча с Армитажем Хаксом, уточните у его секретаря ещё раз по почте.

 _«Да это просто какое-то издевательство!_ — мысленно материт она босса, нажимая на иконку Джимейла. — _В конце концов, она свободный человек в свободной стране и имеет право спокойно померить труханы в пятницу вечером, в своё личное, между прочим, время, без всех вот этих вот доёбок!»_ Рей быстро набирает уточняющее сообщение и отправляет на нужный адрес. _«Неплохо,_ — подмечает она, присматриваясь к отражению в зеркале, — _тёмно-синий даже, пожалуй, лучше розового»._ Она прищуривается, закусывая губу, пытается хищно улыбнуться глазами, как, кажется, учила Тайра Бенкс в «Топ-модели по-американски», и слегка сводит груди руками. Получается очень даже горячо. Телефон в руках пиликает ещё раз. Девушка открывает Вотсап, нажимает внизу переписки на значок «сделать фото», щёлкает камерой и отправляет.

 **Рей:** Ну что? Шишкан дымится?

Она кидает телефон обратно на пуфик и тянется рукой к последнему из отложенных, чёрному кружевному комплекту с фиолетовыми бантами. Личный телефон разражается звяканьем. _«Быстро, однако, По очухался»,_ — подмечает она про себя.

 **Дэмерон:** Выбрала ещё что-нибудь?

_«Ещё?»_

**Рей:** Мало контента, чтобы подрочить, что ли?  
 **Дэмерон:** Много не бывает  
 **Рей:** Сейчас тогда

Широкая застёжка чёрного бандо никак не желает повиноваться её пальцам, и она уже прощается с мыслью о покупке этого комплекта, когда рабочий телефон отзывается звуком почтового уведомления. Рей нажимает на значок почты, обнаруживая сообщение от секретаря Хакса, который подтверждает тот факт, что она совершенно точно не ошиблась с указанием времени ланча. _«Ну разумеется»,_ — раздраженно выдыхает Рей, делая скрин экрана. _«Получай, придурок»,_ — хмыкает она про себя, открывая Вотсап и цепляясь взглядом за собственную полуобнажённую фотографию в тёмно-синем комплекте с поясом. Сердце пропускает один удар, затем второй, а затем пускается в бег, словно его хозяйка решила принять участие в олимпийском марафоне.

— Что за? — вздыхает девушка во весь голос и зажимает собственный рот рукой. — Сука!

 _«Шишкан? Какой нахуй шишкан?!»_ Вот теперь Рей кажется, что дымится вовсе не шишкан, а уже она сама. _«Пиздец,_ — констатирует она, гипнотизируя взглядом два последних отправленных сообщения, которые отмечены, разумеется, двумя синими галочками, — _какой провал!»_

— Девушка! — окликает её из-за занавески голос консультанта. — У вас всё нормально?

 _«Нууууу,_ — задумчиво тянет про себя Рей, — _если не считать того, что я, кажется, осталась без работы, засветив эротическое фото в переписке с собственным боссом, то, в целом, вполне ничего»._

— Да, — отвечает она, — всё нормально, спасибо!  
— Может размеры поменять? — интересуются у неё. — Ну, побольше там принести или поменьше?

 _«Куда уж меньше?_ — хмыкает Рей. — _И без того единичка»._ По правде сказать, раньше она тоже считала, что женщина может кричать в примерочной исключительно по поводу размерной сетки. Но, как оказалось, нет.

— Спасибо, — ещё раз благодарит она, — всё подходит, я просто сравниваю.  
— Если возникнут вопросы, — отзывается консультант, — обращайтесь.

Личный телефон пиликает ещё несколько раз. _«К чёрту тебя с твоим дурацким секстингом»_ , — мысленно посылает она ни в чём неповинного Дэмерона, сдирая с себя так и не застегнувшееся бандо. Синий и красный комплекты сели вполне себе ничего. Но теперь, в связи с изменившимися обстоятельствами и грядущим увольнением, траты на бельё начинали ей казаться излишней роскошью. _«Ладно,_ — наконец решается она, - _в конце концов, Соло, скорее всего, даст тебе такие рекомендации, что единственное, что останется — отправиться торговать телом. Так что покупку бельишка вполне можно считать выгодной инвестицией в будущее»._ Рабочий телефон всё ещё молчит, хотя она так и не отправила скрин ответа, и Рей со страхом и смирением перед неизбежным открывает Вотсап, вглядываясь в экран. Мистер Соло набирает сообщение. Рей сжимает веки и нервно сглатывает, распахивая их вновь через несколько мгновений. _«Вот сейчас ей сообщат, что в понедельник она может придти забрать свои вещи с рабочего места»._ Но сообщение не приходит. Мистер Соло перестаёт печатать и выходит из сети. _«Я на дне,_ — мысленно констатирует Рей, отбирая вещи из красного и синего комплекта, — _но хотя бы с новыми трусами»._

— Что-то берёте? — интересуется у неё девушка-консультант на выходе из примерочной.  
— Да, — кивает Рей, — вот эти два комплекта.  
— Отличный выбор, — улыбается ей девушка, — порадовать молодого человека?

 _«Ага_ , — мысленно соглашается с ней Рей, — _уже порадовала, аж двоих»._

Рабочий телефон пиликает всё тем же раздражающим звуком как раз в тот самый момент, когда она оплачивает покупки на кассе. _«Ну, вот и всё,_ — думает про себя Рей, забирая из рук кассирши надушенный розовый пакет с чёрными полосками, — _официально безработная»._

По дороге к выходу из торгового центра она принимает решение о вызове на дом персональной группы моральной и психологической поддержки в лице нескольких университетских подруг.

 **Рей:** Дамы, через час у меня. Я в глубочайшей заднице  
 **Роуз:** Дэмерон?  
 **Кайдел:** Трахнул и бросил?  
 **Роуз:** Даже не трахнул?  
 **Джессика:** Кому яйца оторвать?  
 **Рей:** Мне. Оторвать пальцы и прокрутить в мясорубке  
 **Кайдел:** Да что случилось?  
 **Рей:** Все подробности при встрече

Уже по пути домой она решает зарулить в алкогольный маркет и закупиться парочкой бутылок вина, чтобы хоть как-то взбодрить предстоящую беседу. _«Парочкой,_ — передразнивает себя Рей, — _тягая два внушительных пакета с тремя бутылкам в каждом»._ Парочкой, по её мнению — шесть. _«Что ж, у неё всегда было плохо с арифметикой. Прирождённый гуманитарий. Что тут скажешь?»_

Кидая сумки в коридоре, она вспоминает о сообщении, которое мистер Соло, кажется, ей всё же прислал, и с замиранием сердца выуживает рабочий телефон из сумки. _«Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох,_ — настраивает себя Рей. — _Худшее уже случилось. Хуже не будет»._ Зелёный значок пуш-уведомления заманчиво отображается на экране. _«Ладно,_ — решает она. — _Сначала винишко. По трезвяку читать такое нельзя»._

Рей судорожно откупоривает первую попавшуюся бутылку, наливает в бокал вино и делает несколько глотков, пытаясь унять дрожь. _«Соберись,_ — уговаривает она себя. — _А ну соберись, тряпка!»_ Вино приятно согревает желудок, ослабляя внутренние напряжение. _«Сейчас или никогда»,_ — она достаёт рабочий телефон из заднего кармана костюмных брюк и дрожащими пальцами нажимает на уведомление, открывая Вотсап, её взгляд тут же цепляется за собственное сообщение.

 **Рей:** Ну что? Шишкан дымится?

 _«Это ж надо было ещё выбрать настолько уёбищную формулировку»,_ — морщится она, скользя взглядом вниз по экрану.

 **Мистер Соло:** Ну, допустим, дымится

Бокал в её руке накреняется, выплёскивая содержимое на белую офисную блузку.

 _«Блять,_ — выдыхает Рей, — _хорошо, хоть не красное»._

***

— Да с чего ты вообще взяла, что тебя уволят? — интересуется Роуз, разливая по бокалам, кажется, уже третью бутылку вина.  
— Ага, — вторит ей Кайдел, — может, он дорожит твоими деловыми качествами?  
— Какими качествами? — тянет захмелевшим голосом Рей. — Да я вас умоляю! Он грозится увольнениями всем сотрудникам по десять раз на дню.  
— Ну, он же не ответил, — встревает в разговор Джессика. — Значит, пока что не принял решение.  
— Ну, вообще-то, ответил, — замечает Рей.

 _«Но лучше бы проигнорировал»,_ — добавляет она про себя.

— Так! — откликается Роуз. — И чего ты молчишь? Что ответил?  
— Что дымится, — поясняет Рей.  
— Чего? — переспрашивает Кайдел.  
— Что там у него дымится? — уточняет Джессика.  
— Ну, шишкан дымится, — отвечает Рей. — Я же так ему и написала.  
— Ты скинула фотку и спросила, дымится ли у него шишкан? — Роуз давится вином, забрызгивая скатерть.  
— Ну, я же думала, что пишу Дэмерону.  
— То есть, ты так общаешься с парнями из Тиндера? — интересуется Кайдел. — Не удивительно, что ты никого до сих пор не нашла себе на постоянку.  
— А что я должна была спросить? — закатывает глаза Рей. — Не взбулгачилась ли у него плоть?  
— Ну, не так, конечно, — прыскает Джессика, — но можно было бы придумать что-то более эротичное.  
— Кого возбудит слово _«шишкан»_? — интересуется Роуз. — Разве что белку.  
— Или того русского художника, который рисовал медведей, — подмечает Кайдел.  
— Сейчас речь вообще не об этом! — пресекает это обсуждение Рей. — Меня уволят в понедельник! А вы опять о мужиках!  
— Слушай, — успокаивает её Джессика, — ну, судя по его ответу, у него, по крайней мере, есть чувство юмора.  
— Да он просто издевается, — парирует Рей.  
— А может, — Роуз аж подпрыгивает на стуле от собственной догадки, — он тебе присунуть хочет?  
— Точняк! — согласно кивает Кайдел.  
— Да я почти год назад устроилась, — замечает Рей. — Попытался уже б давно, если бы хотел!  
— Ой, — отмахивается от неё Роуз, — с мужиками это вообще не всегда так работает.  
— Да он просто хочет меня уволить! Вот и всё. Он весь этот год до меня докапывался по мелочам, а теперь есть стопроцентный повод.  
— Опять ты в негатив уходишь, — закатывает глаза Джессика. — Сделай в понедельник вид, что вообще ничего не было, и, может, прокатит.  
— В Вотсапе, кстати, можно удалить фото, — сообщает Кайдел.  
— А смысл? — вопрошает Рей. — Раз он уже всё видел. Если я удалю сейчас, это будет ещё более тупо.  
— Я согласна с Джесс, — кивает Роуз. — Просто сделай морду кирпичом — и всё. Мол, ну скинула и скинула, с кем не бывает?  
— Да я и сама не представляю, — задумчиво тянет Рей, — как теперь там буду работать, даже если оставит. Как мне ему в глаза смотреть?  
— А ты не смотри в глаза, — советует Кайдел.  
— Смотри на шишкан, — хихикает Роуз, — фиксируй задымление.  
— Можешь установить туда датчики дыма, — вторит ей Джессика. — Потом будешь получать уведомления на телефон: _«пожар в еловом лесу»_.

_«В чём никогда нельзя было отказать её подругам, так это в умении организовать моральную поддержку»._

— Ага, — согласно кивает Рей, — из пострадавших — только моя самооценка.  
— Да у него вообще нет никаких формальных оснований, чтобы тебя уволить, — разводит руками Кайдел. — Ты же не по работе накосячила, ты просто прислала сообщение не в ту переписку, в своё свободное время!  
— Да ему и не нужны никакие основания! Он просто почти целый год искал, к чему бы прицепиться!  
— Думаешь, обвинит тебя в домогательствах? — хохочет Роуз.  
— Не исключаю, — пожимает плечами Рей. — Не столько пугает сам факт увольнения, сколько рекомендации. Меня после такого только в эскорт возьмут работать, и то не факт.  
— Всё, — прерывает её Джессика. — Хватит драматизировать! Тебя ещё никто не уволил, а ты уже собралась в увлекательное путешествие вниз по социальной лестнице.  
— Если сравнить, сколько зарабатываем мы и сколько зарабатывают эскортницы, судя по Инстаграму, — замечает Роуз, — это скорее путешествие вверх.  
— Короче говоря, забей, — резюмирует Кайдел. — Будешь решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

***

— Ой, — Рей спотыкается о порог собственного жилища, провожая подруг, и вынужденно хватается за косяк, чтобы не растянуться аккурат на придверном коврике. — Кажется, я надралась.  
— Кажется, — тянет Роуз, в третий раз промахиваясь по кнопке вызова лифта, — мы тоже.  
— Чтобы отписались мне все, как доедете, — ворочает языком Рей.  
— Не вопрос, — подаёт признаки жизни Кайдел, прислонившаяся спиной к коридорной стене.

 _«Ладно,_ — собирается с мыслями Рей, пытаясь плохо слушающимися пальцами провернуть защёлку дверного замка. — _Об увольнении — после. Сейчас бы просто добраться до душа без происшествий»._ Рабочий телефон, оставленный на кухонном столе, призывно пиликает несколько раз. _«Да ладно?_ — выдыхает она, кидая взгляд на настенные часы. — _Половина второго ночи. Он серьёзно? Зато сейчас, когда она больше беспокоится о том, как бы её не вывернуло на собственный ковёр, информацию об увольнении, вероятно, будет воспринять легче»._ Рей добирается до кухни по стенке, опираясь одной рукой на спинку стула, забирает телефон со стола и открывает Вотсап.

 **Мистер Соло:** Ну так что?  
 **Мистер Соло:** Мне ожидать продолжения?

 _«Ещё и издевается над ней, ублюдок!»_ Печатать нет никаких сил, но возмущение, накатывающее волнами, окончательно отправляет в глубокий сон остатки её трезвого рассудка. Где-то в глубине души она прекрасно понимает, что наутро проклянёт того, кто придумал голосовые, но алкоголь, будоражащий кровь, радостно кричит: _«Давай! Сделай это!»_ Рей нажимает на значок микрофона и подносит телефон к губам.

— Знаете что, мистер Соло! — громко негодует она на всю кухню. — Я могла хоть обр... то есть, обдр… обдрочиться на камеру, записать всё это и отправить вам! Вы всё равно не имеете никаких оснований меня уволить. С вами никто, кроме меня, работать не сможет, потому что вы мерзкий, занудный, дотошный и ужасно скучный мудила!

 _«Вот так,_ — самодовольно усмехается Рей. — _Она не позволит какому-то кретину издеваться над ней, будь он хоть трижды её начальник»._ Придерживаясь одной рукой за стенку, а второй сжимая телефон, она кое-как добирается до ванной. Электрический свет больно ударяет в глаза, когда Рей, наконец-то, не с первой попытки, обнаруживает кнопку выключателя на стене. Телефон в руке издаёт несколько звуковых сигналов. _«Да просто уволь меня уже»,_ — устало думает она, открывая очередное сообщение.

 **Мистер Соло:** Если всё же решитесь снять такое видео, не забудьте отправить сюда  
 **Мистер Соло:** А то тут это  
 **Мистер Соло:** Шишкан остывает

— Да пошёл ты! — Рей показывает смартфону средний палец и отправляет его на стиральную машинку. — Вместе со своим шишканом.


	2. В которой Рей очень сильно подводит память

— Блять, — Рей переворачивается на другой бок, накрывая гудящую голову подушкой.

Кажется, этим «прекрасным» субботним утром соседи решили объявить ей войну: за стенкой уже несколько минут кто-то орудует дрелью, нарушая мирную тишину её спальни.

— Засуньте себе своё сверло… — возмущённо хрипит она сухими от жажды губами, натягивая на голову одеяло поверх подушки. — Ну кто нормальный вообще станет сверлить в субботу с утра пораньше? В два часа дня?!

Голова, превратившаяся в хрупкий стеклянный шар, отзывается почти нестерпимой болью на каждый новый звук дрели.

— Да чтоб вас всех, — чертыхается Рей, осторожно приподнимаясь с кровати и растирая виски. — Если я ещё хоть раз…

Мысль, прерванная новой канонадой дрели, остаётся незавершённой, впрочем, сама Рей прекрасно понимает, что завершения она и не требует, поскольку _«ещё хоть раз»_ наступит скорее всего в следующую же пятницу, на самый край — в субботу.

— Алкоголь — зло, — несколько раз повторяет она про себя, осторожно пробираясь на кухню. — Но вчера был исключительный случай.

 _«Я так понимаю,_ — ядовито шепчет ей внутренний голос, — _что у тебя каждые выходные — исключительный случай»._

— Заткнись, — пресекает его Рей, доставая стакан из мойки.

Прохладная вода бодрит и позволяет на время утолить жажду, но не решает проблемы с головной болью, которая отдаётся в висках пульсацией.

— Больше не пью, — клятвенно обещает она своему организму, уговаривая его прекратить эту пытку.

Звуки дрели сменяются ударами молотка, когда она, наконец, добирается до ванной и встречается в зеркале с собственным припухшим лицом.

— По голове себе ебани! — кричит она в никуда, прекрасно осознавая, что посыл вряд ли дойдёт до внезапно затеявшего ремонт соседа.

 _«Мда,_ — мысленно здоровается она с собственным отражением, разглядывая в зеркале масштабы бедствия, — _краше только в гроб кладут. Остаётся только одно: умыться ледяной водой, обклеиться гидрогелевыми патчами с ног до головы и ждать чуда»._ Рей выдавливает зубную пасту на щётку и подносит ко рту, вдыхая освежающий аромат ментола. Рабочий телефон, так и ночевавший на стиральной машинке, призывно пиликает, вклиниваясь в какофонию звуков соседского ремонта.

— Блять, — Рей тянется к нему свободной рукой.

На экране значатся пять пропущенных звонков от Мистера Соло и несколько сообщений в Вотсапе. Она бросает взгляд на часы, вздрагивая. _«Вот чёрт,_ — выдыхает Рей. — _У Соло уже полчаса как закончился деловой ланч с Хаксом, а она его игнорирует. Если вчера ещё и оставались какие-то сомнения, то сегодня их быть не может»._ Она нажимает на значок сообщения, открывая переписку и смиряясь с мыслями о собственном бесславном увольнении.

 **Мистер Соло:** Ну что? Выспалась?  
 **Мистер Соло:** маленькая негодница

 _«Маленькая негодница»_ давится ментоловой зубной пастой, забрызгивая висящее над раковиной зеркало и экран смартфона.

— Какого… — шепчет она, пролистывая переписку на несколько сообщений вверх и встречаясь взглядом с фотографией обнажённых сисек на фоне плитки собственной ванной комнаты, — извините, хера?

Рей блокирует телефон и откладывает его на край раковины, взывая с мольбой к собственной памяти. Голова решительно отказывается запускать хоть какой-нибудь маломальский мыслительный процесс, будто все нейронные связи и реакции сговорились и решили взять на сегодня отгул. Рей второпях споласкивает рот и умывает лицо холодной водой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Она вспоминает, как вчера ночью проводила девочек, добралась до ванной, кажется, включила душ, а далее — провал.

— Пиздец, — выдыхает она, наспех вытирая руки полотенцем, и вновь дотрагивается до телефона.

 _«Так,_ — успокаивает себя Рей, — _ладно, ну сиськи и сиськи. Можно подумать, он сисек никогда не видел. Лицо ты не сфоткала. Хоть на это хватило пропитых мозгов»._

Она вновь открывает переписку на том же месте и листает вниз. «Так, вот её начальник рассыпается в каких-то шаблонных комплиментах её груди, вот они снова шуткуют про шишкан, при этом она — с максимальным количеством опечаток, — Рей устало закатывает глаза. — Какой позор!» _«А это что ещё такое?»_ — натыкается она взглядом на какое-то расплывчатое изображение, в котором, если приглядеться, можно узнать очертания стен её ванной комнаты. Изображение, судя по всему, оказывается видеозаписью, и Рей, уже заранее предчувствуя нечто нехорошее, присаживается на край ванны и нажимает на значок воспроизведения.

На экране отображаются кафельные стены, пол, ванна, стиральная машинка, затем ей, очевидно, не с первого раза, всё же удаётся переключить съёмку на фронтальную камеру. _«Молодец какая»,_ — скептически цокает Рей языком. На экране телефона сияет её довольное лицо со слегка потёкшей тушью. Изображение гуляет так, будто оператором работал какой-то бухой эпилептик, что, впрочем, весьма недалеко от истины. Рей наблюдает за тем, как камера медленно опускается вниз, открывая зрителю её голую грудь. _«Правильно,_ — замечает она про себя. — _Зачем было снимать фото, если можно опозориться ещё сильнее?»_ Камера продолжает движение вниз и затем внезапно дёргается наверх, вновь фокусируясь на её пьяном и довольном лице. Рей наблюдает, как она подносит к губам указательный и средний пальцы и облизывает их с явно казавшейся ей в тот момент соблазнительной улыбкой. Далее изображение вновь плывёт и демонстрирует кафельную плитку и белые края ванны. Она устало морщится, закрывая глаза — в голове всё ещё ни одной относительно здравой мысли. Когда изображение вновь устаканивается, Рей понимает, судя по кадру, что она, кажется, просто решила присесть на край ванны. Девушка на видео вновь облизывает пальцы и проводит по своему телу, не успевая фиксировать камерой движения своей второй руки. В какой-то момент изображение переворачивается, демонстрируя потолок, в след за чем отчётливо слышится глухой звук удара и пьяное протяжное _«бляяяяяять»_. Рей наблюдет за собственными попытками поднять телефон с пола. _«О да! Знаменитый ракурс снизу,_ — думает она про себя. — _Он же более известен, как лёгкий способ сделать из одного своего подбородка четыре»._ Когда изображение вновь стабилизируется, на экране отображается низ её живота, и Рей с замиранием в сердце смотрит, как она подносит влажные пальцы к собственной промежности. _«Какое дно!»_ В ту самую секунду, как она дотрагивается до себя, изображение снова переворачивается, после чего вновь слышится разочарованное _«бляяяять»_. Та же самая картина повторяется ещё три раза, после чего видео наконец-то обрывается. Рей даже не знает, что именно хуже, то, что она пыталась заснять и отправить собственному боссу, как она дрочит в ванной, или то, что у неё так и не вышло этого сделать. _«Наверное, Соло её до сих пор не уволил, потому что всё ещё продолжает ржать»,_ — мысленно заключает она, закрывая Вотсап и переходя к просмотру пропущенных.

 _«Так,_ — закашливается она, — _а это ещё что такое?»_ Чуть ниже значится полуторочасовая беседа по Фейстайму с мистером Соло, датируемая четырьмя часами утра. _«Понятно,_ — глубоко вздыхает Рей, — _ладно»._ _«То есть, скорее всего, когда у неё не получилось записать хоумвидео сомнительного качества и содержания на смартфон, она решила продемонстрировать всё, отзвонившись лично. Или нет? Или да? Да о чём они вообще могли разговаривать полтора часа?! Очень жаль, что у неё всего две руки, а не десять, потому что она бы сейчас прописала себе по фейспалму каждой»._ Рей снова зажмуривается, взывая к собственной памяти, чтобы та подкинула хоть каких-нибудь флэшбеков — пустота, голова отзывается тупой ноющей болью. Она откладывает телефон на край раковины, обещая себе больше не трогать его до завершения рабочей командировки начальника, и забирается в ванну, подставляя лицо под прохладные струи воды, в надежде смыть с себя хотя бы похмелье, потому что этот позор, который она навлекла на свою голову вчерашней ночью, не удалось бы теперь оттереть и хлоросодержащим средством для чистки ванны.

***

Ближе к вечеру голова, кажется, более-менее приходит в норму, и любопытство всё же берёт над ней верх. Рей присаживается на диван с рабочим телефоном в руке, допивая пятую за день чашку чая с лимоном. На экране значатся ещё несколько сообщений в Вотсапе.

 **Мистер Соло:** Или не проснулась?  
 **Мистер Соло:** Что молчишь?  
 **Мистер Соло:** Ты там живая вообще?

Честно говоря, в ответе на последний вопрос она не уверена. _«Пусть скажет спасибо, что она ещё не ушла в монастырь после всего этого шок-контента. Теперь он даже, пожалуй, может забрать её в рабство и не платить зарплату, шантажируя имеющимися материалами»._ Рей несколько раз перечитывает сообщения, понимая, что где-то в ходе того самого загадочного видеозвонка они перешли на _«ты»_. Больше всего раздражает тот факт, что у неё-то на него ничего нет. _«Не честно,_ — хмурится Рей, закусывая губу, — _то есть, посмотреть он всё посмотрел. А сам типа не у дел. Так не годится»_. Она нажимает большим пальцем на строку набора текста, открывая клавиатуру и задумывается на несколько секунд, собираясь с мыслями. _«Ну, а что? Не уволил же он её до сих пор в конечном итоге,_ — справедливо решает она. — _Терять ей особо всё равно нечего. Как говорится, сгорел сарай, гори и хата»._ _«Напоминаю,_ — ядовито шепчет ей внутренний голос, отчего-то похожий на тембр и интонации Роуз Тико, — _что пожар начался с шишкана»._ _«Заткнись»,_ — пресекает его Рей, набирая сообщение.

 **Рей:** Пришли свой хрен.  
 **Мистер Соло:** Какой?  
 **Рей:** Обыкновенный

Спустя несколько секунд на экране всплывает ссылка на Википедию. Рей удивлённо вздёргивает бровью и открывает. _«Хрен обыкновенный, многолетнее травянистое растение, вид рода Хрен семейства Капустные»._ _«Ебать, ты шутник, конечно»._

 **Рей:** Другой хрен  
 **Мистер Соло:** Который шишкан?  
 **Рей:** Да, именно его  
 **Мистер Соло:** Что? Прям сейчас?  
 **Рей:** да  
 **Мистер Соло:** У меня деловой ужин вообще-то

 _«Ах, да,_ — устало морщится Рей, — _как я могла забыть? Секретарь, конечно, из неё никудышний»._

 **Рей:** Только не говори, что у тебя нет сохранённых фоток на всякий случай.  
 **Мистер Соло:** Считаешь, что я храню много дикпиков на рабочем телефоне?  
 **Рей:** Блин, ну ладно

 _«Вот чёрт,_ — сокрушается она, откладывая телефон в сторону, — _не удалось развести»._ _«Ну, конечно,_ — хмыкает всё тот же внутренний голос, — _он ведь не ты»._

Оповещение на телефоне срабатывает через несколько минут, когда Рей допивает остатки чая. Девушка поспешно ставит кружку на пол и разблокирует телефон. _«Ага,_ — усмехается про себя она, встречаясь взглядом с причинным местом собственного начальника, — _то есть, всё-таки хранишь»._ Внутреннее ликование сопровождается щелчком скрина экрана. _«Теперь, если её попробуют забрать в трудовое рабство, у неё есть козырь, и неплохой такой, стоит отметить, козырь, можно сказать даже, козырный туз»._

***

Воскресенье получается куда более продуктивным, чем похмельная суббота. Рей почти горда собой, потому что ей удаётся совершить героический подвиг, а именно, проснуться в семь утра и выйти на пробежку в надежде, что это действо хоть в какой-то мере нивелирует пятничный алкогольный угар. После этого организм, казалось, был полон энергии, которую она смогла направить в русло уборки впервые за несколько недель. У неё даже получилось почти весь день игнорировать рабочий телефон, который периодически разрывали сообщения мистера Соло довольно сомнительного характера, и перестать разглядывать тот самый дикпик, то и дело всплывавший перед глазами в течении дня. _«Дикая баба, будто выросла одна в глухом лесу и хуёв никогда в жизни не видела»._ _«Ага,_ — ядовито подмечает всё тот же внутренний голос, — _зато на шишканы насмотрелась вдоволь. В лесу-то»._

Покончив с уборкой, Рей присаживается на диван в гостиной, устало перелистывая каналы и ожидаемо не обнаруживая ничего занимательного. Рабочий телефон разражается звонком в ту самое секунду, как она выключает телевизор, облокачиваясь на спинку дивана.

— Блять, — вмиг подрывается Рей, кидая беглый взгляд на настенные часы.

 _«Восемь часов вечера, а это значит, что двадцать минуть назад она должна была заказать такси мистеру Соло в аэропорт»._ _«Склеротичка»,_ — мысленно ругает себя Рей, нажимая на экран телефона и поднося его к уху.

— Ну что, — голос мистера Соло кажется ей подозрительно довольным для человека, которому самому пришлось ебаться с такси, — я еду?  
— Ну, езжайте, — соглашается Рей. — А куда?

_«Будто бы тебе есть до этого какое-то дело»._

— Как куда? — переспрашивает мистер Соло. — Куда договаривались.

_«Так, а вот это уже интересно»._

— А мы договаривались? — на всякий случай уточняет Рей.  
— Ну да, — слегка удивлённо отвечает мистер Соло. — Когда ты мне звонила в субботу ночью.

_«А, то есть, это ещё она ему и звонила. Зашибись вообще!»_

— И куда мы договаривались? — интересуется она.

_«Блять, вот сейчас он точно решит, что она умственно отсталая»._

— Насколько я помню, — задумчиво отвечает он, — ты приглашала меня к себе в гости. Говорила, что у тебя есть какое-то удобрение для _«шишканов»._

Рей давится собственной слюной, судорожно сжимая телефон в ладони.

— Так что жди, — усмехается в трубке мистер Соло, — закину чемодан домой и буду у тебя через полтора часа где-то.  
— Ага, — это всё, что она способна сейчас из себя выдавить.

Сердце пускается в бег, заставляя Рей надрывно хватать воздух ртом.

— Готовь удобрение, — продолжает он, — маленькая негодница.  
— Так всё готово, — закашливается она, прежде чем нажать на отбой.

 _«Ну не может же она сказать ему, что… ну в самом деле?»_ Рей озадаченно водит пальцем по экрану в поисках контакта Роуз Тико.

— Я слушаю, — отвечает та спустя несколько секунд.  
— Роуз, — хрипит в трубку Рей, — я в глубочайшей заднице.  
— Погоди, — замечает подруга, — ты же уже в пятницу там была.  
— Была, — соглашается с ней Рей, — но, кажется, забралась ещё глубже.  
— Это всё та же _«задница»_? — уточняет Роуз. — Или уже новая?  
— Да всё та же, — сокрушается Рей, — всё та же большая задница под названием _«мистер Соло»_!  
— Погоди, — прерывает её подруга, — тебя всё же увольняют. Пиши жалобу в комиссию по разрешению трудовых споров!  
— Никто меня не увольняет, — шепчет в трубку Рей. — Меня, кажется, хотят выебать, но это не точно.  
— В смысле, не точно? — переспрашивает Тико.  
— Мой начальник едет ко мне в гости! — поясняет Рей. — Сразу из аэропорта.  
— А, — понимающе выдыхает подруга, — ну, тогда совершенно точно хотят.  
— А может…  
— Что, может? — прыскает Роуз. — Тортик поесть приедет? Кофейку попить?  
— Блять, — закатывает глаза Рей, шумно выдыхая в трубку, — и что мне теперь делать?  
— Нуууууу…. — задумчиво тянет Тико, — я бы на твоём месте побрила звезду. Точнее не могу сказать, я в зале. Люди не так поймут.

«Роуз выбрала такой эвфемизм, что точно никто не догадался, о чём она. Ну, разумеется, о Полярной», — прыскает про себя Рей.

— Спасибо, дорогая, — скептически отвечает она подруге. — Что б я делала без твоих советов?

_«Таких друзей, как говорится, за хуй и в музей»._

— Я имела в виду, что мне делать в экзистенциальном плане, — поясняет Рей. — Как мне теперь жить?  
— Извини, дорогая, — прерывает её Роуз, — ко мне тут тренер подошёл. Не забудь отзвониться после. Жду максимально подробный отчёт.  
— Боже, — закатывает глаза Рей, слушая короткие гудки в трубке.

Время, отображающееся на экране телефона, недвусмысленно намекает, что до приезда мистера Соло остаётся не так много времени. Что ей делать в экзистенциальном плане, Рей до сих пор совершенно без понятия, но в бытовом, кажется, действительно наступил самый подходящий момент, чтобы, выражаясь словами Роуз, _«побрить звезду»_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> За горячую обложку спасибо The August sun и suolo 🔥https://sun1-99.userapi.com/lELEC0ZBZcov-_6RuwhBVuF9I7sHuP4oZh_dzA/R6chrbmpKAI.jpg  
> Pestle отдельное спасибо, что пинала меня всю неделю. (На самом деле я от неё скрываюсь. ПАМАГИТИ 😂)  
> Sersie спасибо за коллаж к главе 💋https://sun1-17.userapi.com/oZeiJDyBB-ddKgeK7I8Zr4QIlNY1DIp1tze6ng/fY-l0hmPb90.jpg


	3. В которой Рей вспоминает, что не всё то телефон, что вибрирует

— Так, — Рей мечется по квартире будто ошпаренная, — что ещё? Что же ещё? Бельё! Точно! Чуть не забыла про бельё!

Она подбегает к шкафу и выуживает с нижней полки аккуратно сложенные комплекты, купленные тем самым злополучным пятничным вечером. _«Синий,_ — задумчиво рассматривает она мелкое кружево. — _Ну синий он уже видел. Спасибо твоей дурной башке. Значит, сегодня будет красный»._ Рей выбирает атласные трусы и лифчик и отправляет уже засвеченный в переписке комплект обратно на нижнюю полку. Красный лифчик аккуратно приподнимает грудь снизу, оставляя соски совершенно обнажёнными. _«Очень откровенно,_ — морщится Рей, разглядывая собственное отражение в стеклянной двери шкафа, — _а вдруг он что-то не то подумает? Хотя, что там уже и думать после того ночного видео с неудачной дрочкой? Можно, конечно…»_ Она вновь распахивает дверцы шкафа и тянется рукой к верхней полке, выуживая небольшой шёлковый мешок, затянутый лентой. _«Наклейки,_ — усмехается Рей про себя, запуская руку в мешок и доставая два небольших чёрных кружка с кисточками, — _чтобы точно никто не подумал, что ты шлюха»._ Она отрывает защитную плёнку и аккуратно помещает наклейки на предназначающееся им место, слегка надавливая на соски, как раз в тот самый момент, когда личный телефон, оставленный на прикроватной тумбочке разражается вибрацией. _«Да кому я опять нужна?»_ — задаётся вопросом Рей, подбегая к кровати и хватаясь за аппарат. _«О!_ — усмехается она. — _Мистер Соло. Никогда не звонил на этот номер, кроме тех пары случаев, когда она нарочито игнорировала в Вотсапе его очередные всратые доёбки по работе»._

— Да? — Рей старается отвечать максимально непринуждённым тоном, будто это вовсе и не она только что наклеивала перед зеркалом кисточки на соски ради этого мужчины.  
— Мне ещё минут пятнадцать, — информирует начальник, — может, заехать купить что-нибудь?  
— Спасибо, ничего не нужно, — вежливо отзывается Рей.  
— Может, вина? — уточняет он.  
— Только не это, — при одном воспоминании о пятничном вечере к её горлу подступает тошнота.

Телефон в руке вновь начинает вибрировать, и Рей, слегка отстраняя его от себя и бросая беглый взгляд на экран, отмечает отображающийся контакт Роуз.

— Секунду, — сообщает она мистеру Соло, ударяя пальцем по экрану, — мне звонят.

— Да, — отвечает она подруге, — звезда в полной боевой готовности.  
— Какая звезда? — отзывается в трубке удивлённый голос начальника.

 _«Блять, она что, сбросила звонок Роуз вместо того, чтобы ответить?»_ Рей в досаде закусывает губу, чтобы не зарычать со злости. « _Ей, блять, нужен кнопочный телефон формата «кирпич»»._

— Так что за звезда? — переспрашивает мистер Соло.  
— Звезда Смерти, — скептически закатывает глаза Рей.  
— Я так и подумал, — усмехается в трубку босс.

_«Ой, да все поняли, о чём ты там подумал, астроном херов»._

— Но я всё же заеду за вином, — сообщает мистер Соло. — Бутылочку возьму.  
— Ладно, — соглашается Рей. — Покупай, но последствия могут быть разными, помни.  
— И что же может произойти? — уточняет начальник.  
— Ты же помнишь тот видос из ванной? — спрашивает Рей.  
— Да, — прыскает он в трубку, — такое хрен забудешь.

«Она бы, например, с удовольствием об этом забыла».

— Ну вот, — отвечает девушка, поджимая нижнюю губу.  
— Я б посмотрел ещё раз, — тянет он заинтересованным тоном.

 _«Интересные у него пристрастия»,_ — замечает Рей про себя.

— Ладно, — сообщает мистер Соло, — я уже почти у магазина. Жди.

_«Будто бы ей остаётся ещё что-то другое»._

— Да, Роуз, — Рей перезванивает подруге в ту же секунду.  
— Уф, — выдыхает та, — я вышла из зала. Что там у тебя?  
— Едет, — сообщает Рей. — Решил зайти за вином.  
— Ты как? — интересуется Тико. — Готова?  
— Да, — отзывается Рей. — Слушай, я тут решила нацепить наклейки на соски. Год лежали, не пропадать же добру, а тут — случай.  
— Иииии? — уточняет подруга.  
— Как думаешь, это его не отпугнёт?  
— Эмммм, — задумчиво тянет Роуз, — а чему тут отпугивать?  
— Ну, не знаю, — отзывается Рей, — вдруг он подумает что-то не то и сбежит?  
— Кудаааа? — скептически тянет Роуз. — В лес?

_«Господи, да почему всё время этот несчастный лес?!»_

— Ну мало ли?  
— Привяжи, — советует подруга, — чтоб не сбежал.  
— И дальше что? — прыскает Рей.  
— А дальше можешь наказать его за все эти звонки и сообщения в час ночи якобы по работе, чтобы больше неповадно было.

 _«Хорошая идея,_ — мысленно соглашается Рей с подругой, — _эта дурацкая склонность мистера Соло к идиотским и совершенно очевидным вопросам в нерабочее время уже успела изрядно подзаебать за почти что год их совместной работы»._

— Смотря сколько выпью, — замечает она.  
— Главное, — усмехается Роуз, — чтоб не как в пятницу.  
— Ой, — хмурится Рей, — и не вспоминай. Ладно, мне ещё надо успеть губы накрасить и накинуть что-то сверху. Я ж не могу его прям в белье встретить.  
— Почему не можешь? — уточняет Роуз.  
— Потому что, — закатывает глаза Рей. — Я вроде как приличная женщина.  
— С наклейками на сосках, — прыскает Тико. — Ладно, я сообщу девочкам о твоей интрижке. Ждём подробный отчёт.  
— Фотографий не обещаю.  
— Не обещаешь, но отправишь, — хохочет Роуз. — Соло ты тоже не обещала фотографий.  
— Ой, всё, — морщится Рей, нажимая на отбой.

***

Звонок в дверь застаёт её у зеркала, судорожно поправляющей контур губ, который как назло никак не желал сегодня вырисовываться ровно.

— Блять, — раздражённо выдыхает Рей, пытаясь затереть спонжем полоску красного пигмента, доходящую почти до щеки.

_«Помада, конечно, всё равно потом размажется, но не прям сразу же»._

— Ладно, — выдыхает она, бросая финальный взгляд на собственное отражение в зеркале, — более менее.

***

Кисточки, закрывающие соски, под лёгким платьем из полупрозрачного шифона призывно топорщатся. _«Ну просто Дита Фон Тиз на минималках,_ — ухмыляется Рей собственному отражению, — _разве что не хватает бокала Мартини в человеческий рост. Хотя, если она хорошо выпьет, то может устроить стриптиз и без дополнительного инвентаря»._

— Я уж было решил, что ты уснула, — недовольно сообщает мистер Соло, как только она распахивает перед ним дверь.

_«Ага, уснёшь тут. Как же? Когда «шишкан» мчится к тебе через весь город»._

— Не слышала, — пожимает плечами Рей, пытаясь скрыть собственное волнение.  
— Четыре раза? — уточняет Соло, всё также стоя у прохода.  
— Может, зайдёшь уже? — интересуется она, отходя от двери.  
— Ах, да, — соглашается начальник, переступая порог.

— Это тебе, — сообщает он, выводя руку из-за спины.

Рей бросает взгляд на небольшой букет, состоящий из пурпурных роз, какой-то листвы и украшенный сверху… россыпью небольших еловых шишечек. Она поднимает взор на начальника, затем снова смотрит на букет, потом опять на мистера Соло и разражается смехом, сгибаясь едва ли не пополам.

— Честно говоря, — сообщает она, пытаясь отдышаться, — сегодня вечером я ожидала только один _«шишкан»_.  
— А он только один и приехал, — ухмыляется Соло. — Это всё так, для затравки.  
— Спасибо, конечно, — Рей принимает букет из его рук.  
— Где у тебя ванная? — интересуется начальник, протирая лакированные ботинки.  
— Направо по коридору, — сообщает она. — Давай вино, я пока охлаждаться поставлю.  
— Держи, — кивает он, протягивая пакет, тяжесть которого едва не припечатывает её к полу.  
— _«Бутылочку»_ , — передразнивает его девушка, раздвигая пальцами целлофан и обнаруживая три.

_«С арифметикой, видимо, из ныне присутствующих всё плохо не только у неё»._

— Да потом всё равно ещё раз пришлось бы идти, — отвечает он.

 _«Похоже, стриптиз сегодня всё же состоится и без огромного бокала Мартини, несколько небольших вина будет более чем достаточно»._ _«Только не надерись»,_ — мысленно умоляет она себя, затаскивая пакет в кухню.

***

— Знаешь, что? — громко тянет Рей, пытаясь указать пальцем на мистера Соло и с размаху попадая по стоящему на столе бокалу, отчего тот скатывается и разбивается с громким звуком.

_«Блять, надралась»._

__

— Я, пожалуй, сам всё уберу, — подрывается начальник, вскакивая со стула.  
— Достань потом ещё один из сушилки, — просит она.  
— По-моему, — скептически замечает он. — Тебе хватит.  
— Кто купил три бутылки? — интересуется Рей. — Я или ты?  
— Я про запас, — оправдывается он, заметая стекло. — Так что я знаю?  
— В смысле? — переспрашивает она, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить, о чём говорила две минуты назад.  
— Я должен что-то знать, — напоминает ей Соло.  
— Ах, да, — спохватывается Рей. — Из-за твоей дурацкой работы я год не могла потрахаться нормально.

_«Настало время охуительных откровений, спасибо второй откупоренной бутылке»._

— Серьёзно? — переспрашивает Соло с нарочито удивлённым лицом.  
— Я с кем-то переписываюсь — ты пишешь, я куда-то собираюсь — ты звонишь, я с кем-то договариваюсь — ты срочно меня вызываешь! — возмущается она. — Никакой половой жизни вообще!  
— Мне так жаль, — усмехается начальник, возвращаясь к столу с чистым бокалом.  
— Пиздишь, — кривится Рей, всматриваясь в самодовольное выражение его лица.

_«Нет, ну точно же пиздит»._

— Так вот, я всё это к чему, — продолжает она. — Ты и твой шишкан задолжали мне столько, что вовек не расплатитесь.  
— А если, — задумчиво тянет он, приближаясь почти вплотную к спинке её стула, — мы всё же попытаемся?

 _«Да уж пора бы и начать,_ — замечает про себя Рей, — _а то она тут сейчас нафигачится как в пятницу. Как-никак первый секс почти за год. Хотелось бы запомнить»._

— Нуууууу, — тянет она, как ей кажется, самым сексуальным тоном, на который только способна. — Попытайтесь.

_«Если он умеет трахаться также, как и заёбывать дурацкими сообщениями по работе, то она даже готова простить ему все эти звонки в половину первого ночи по поводу каких-то нафиг никому не сдавшихся бумажек»._

— Что у тебя там торчит под платьем? — мистер Соло бесцеремонно опускает руку на её плечо, дотрагиваясь пальцами до ключицы. — Весь вечер смотрел, не мог понять.  
— Наклейки, — отзывается Рей невозмутимым тоном.  
— Какие? — переспрашивает он.

 _«Тот ещё соблазнитель»_ , — Рей едва сдерживается, чтобы опять не засмеяться.

— Ну какие-какие? Из Ашана. На кассе спросили, собираю ли? Я взяла, вот наклеила. Не пропадать же добру.

Рей слегка оборачивается, поднимая подбородок вверх, и встречается с его взглядом полным недоумения.

— Да шучу я, шучу, — улыбается она, подмигивая. — Можешь снять платье и посмотреть.

Она встаёт из-за стола, придерживаясь рукой за спинку стула, и с вызовом поворачивается в его сторону, поднимая руки. Мистер Соло мнётся несколько секунд в нерешительности.

— Ну же, — командует Рей, мысленно благодаря вино за заряд смелости, иначе мялись бы они тут чёрт знает сколько, как два подростка.

Начальник, выходя из ступора, протягивает к ней обе руки, дотрагиваясь до платья, и сминает его, задирая наверх и помогая ей избавиться от тонкой ткани.

— Такого я в Ашане точно не видел, — присвистывает он, когда Рей снимает платье через голову и бросает на кухонный пол.  
— Ну вот, — усмехается она, — а ещё говорят, будто там всё есть.  
— Знаешь что? — спрашивает мистер Соло спустя несколько мгновений.  
— Что? — интересуется Рей, невинно хлопая ресницами.  
— Тут, кажется, это, шишкан в огне.  
— 911, — разводит руками Рей, — должно помочь.

Она смотрит вниз, утыкаясь взглядом в зону его ширинки. _«Да, шишкану, пожалуй, действительно требуется помощь»._

— Кажется, — сообщает мистер Соло, всё ещё не отрывая взгляда от её груди, — у лесной охраны какой-то свой номер.  
— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Рей, отчего шёлковые кисточки начинают покачиваться в такт её движениям.  
— Значит, — отвечает он, дотрагиваясь рукой до обнаженной кожи её живота, — придётся обходиться своими усилиями. Где у тебя спальня?  
— До конца по коридору и направо, — успевает ответить она прежде, чем оказывается закинутой животом на широкое мужское плечо.

— Ауч, — пищит Рей, — вообще-то можно было бы как-то поаккуратнее.  
— А что поделать, если шишкан в опасности? — возражает начальник, пересекая в несколько широких шагов коридор её квартиры. — Тут уже не до церемоний.

***

_«Видимо, шишкану действительно несладко пришлось»,_ — думает Рей, наблюдая за тем, как он пытается выбраться из костюмных брюк.

— Чёрт, — мистер Соло так забавно ругается на заевшую молнию, что Рей закусывает губу, чтобы не расхохотаться.

_«И как она вообще дошла до жизни такой, что теперь лежит на своей кровати и смотрит, как её совершенно несносный начальник воюет с собственной ширинкой? Одно по ошибке отправленное фото, одно неудавшееся видео пьяной дрочки, один дикпик с рабочего телефона, и вот — приехали»._

— Может, помочь? — интересуется она, когда мистер Соло в очередной раз обкладывает трёхэтажным матом производителя своего костюма.  
— Так она заела, — хрипит он, — тут только если порвать.

Рей встаёт на колени и аккуратно пододвигается к краю кровати, цепляя рукой его за расстёгнутый ремень и притягивая к себе. _«Она знает, что сейчас спокойно возьмётся пальцами за карабин и расстегнёт эту молнию»._ Так и происходит. Рей с видом победителя наблюдает за тем, как брюки опадают на пол.

— Как ты это сделала? — удивляется он, выпутываясь из штанин.  
— «М» — магия, — успевает ответить она, прежде чем её затыкают поцелуем, наваливаясь всем весом и утыкаясь своим полыхающим _«шишканом»_ в бедро.

Воздуха не хватает катастрофически, когда он, наконец, перестаёт терзать её губы и, опускаясь ладонями вниз, отодвигает тонкую полоску стринг, шлёпая по уже влажной промежности.

— Ай! — возмущается Рей. — Это за что?  
— За то, что с кем-то там договаривалась потрахаться, — рычит он ей в ухо.  
— А чё такого? — интересуется она. — Я свободная женщина вообще-то, с кем хочу, с тем и договариваюсь.

За что получает ещё один увесистый шлепок по складкам.

— Какая ты женщина? — хрипит мистер Соло. — А ну-ка повтори!

Рей кажется, что в этой комнате полыхает уже не только _«шишкан»_ , она и сама вот-вот готова вспыхнуть под его разгневанным взглядом. _«Просто прекрасно. Сначала её забрали в рабочее рабство, а теперь, кажется, ещё и в сексуальное. И самое интересное, что она совершенно не против»._

— Никакая, — жалобно пищит она, вжимаясь в подушку.

Внезапно до её слуха доносится резкий звук вибрации.

— Это ещё что такое? — интересуется мистер Соло, слегка отстраняясь.  
— Не знаю, — удивлённо отзывается Рей, — кто-то звонит, наверное.  
— И кто тебе звонит? — уточняет начальник, прищуривая взгляд.  
— Ну, с кем договорилась сегодня потрахаться, тот и звонит, — усмехаясь, парирует Рей.

Мистер Соло смотрит на неё так, будто готов растерзать.

— Да шучу я, — шепчет она.  
— Дошутишься сейчас, — качает он головой.

Телефон не перестаёт вибрировать.

— Ну что за настойчивые люди? — закатывает глаза Рей. — Дай мне его, я выключу.

Мистер Соло нехотя отстраняется и тянется рукой к тумбочке, забирая телефон.

— Эмммм, — задумчиво тянет он. — Тебе никто не звонит.

Рей чувствует, как её моментально прошибает холодный пот. Она медленно опускает голову на подушку, пока растерянный начальник кладёт телефон обратно на тумбочку, и ощущает затылком вибрации. _«Твою ж мать, только не это»._

— Кажется, — хитро прищуривается мистер Соло, — звук доносится откуда-то сверху.  
— Это окно, — отвечает Рей, пытаясь со всей силы надавить головой на подушку, чтобы выключить закатившийся туда треклятый вибратор также, как и включила. — Ветрено просто. Стекло вибрирует.  
— Да не было там ветра сегодня, — отзывается начальник.

 _«Блять,_ — Рей кажется, что она вот-вот сольётся с цветом собственного атласного лифчика, — _ну как же она могла про него забыть? Хотела поразвлекаться после продуктивного дня за просмотром дикпика, но отвлеклась на звонки и забыла спрятать»._

— По-моему, — продолжает своё расследование Соло, — звук доносится из-под подушки.

_«Ебать, ты догадливый»._

— Да нет, — невозмутимо тянет Рей, — тебе кажется. Я вот вообще уже ничего не слышу.  
— Ну я же не сумасшедший, — замечает мистер Соло, протягивая руку к подушке. — Там что-то есть.  
— Ничего там нет, — отпихивает Рей его запястье.  
— Нет, что-то есть, — настаивает он, преодолевая её сопротивление.  
— Да нет ничего, — пытается она отвести его руку.  
— Да точно есть, — рычит он, совершая уходящий манёвр и запуская ладонь под подушку.

 _«Боже,_ — в отчаянии зажмуривается Рей, пытаясь не застонать, — _какой провал. Ну сколько раз она ещё перед ним опозорится?»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всем доброго воскресного утра от автора, выходящего из запоя 😏  
> Изначально ожидалось три главы, но автор не влез, и их будет четыре.  
> За коллаж к главе спасибо Sersie 😜https://sun1-96.userapi.com/aNZbXid15QIRRIXameLYR9FYkD83ybbafwiKkw/yMdnysPKBs4.jpg


	4. Глава 4. В которой Рей понимает, что в умелых руках могут быть хороши и оригинал, и подделка

— Так, что это тут у нас? — мистер Соло с победным видом достаёт руку из-под подушки в тот самый момент, когда Рей в панике распахивает веки, встречаясь с его слегка удивлённым взглядом.  
— Мммммммм… — задумчиво тянет она, — ммммассажёр.  
— Массажёр чего? — уточняет Соло, прищуриваясь.

 _«Будто сам, блин, не видишь».  
_  
— Всего! — моментально находится Рей. — Шею массирует, виски там, головную боль снимает, мышцы подтягивает.  
— Даже так? — недобро ухмыляется начальник. — А чего это ты так напряглась тогда?  
— Устала я. День тяжёлый!

_«И действительно, тяжелее и не придумаешь, а она ещё на пятницу жаловалась»._

— Что ж, — он опускает руку, продолжая крепко сжимать свою находку, — думаю, массаж поможет тебе расслабиться, тем более ты его так любишь…

 _«Чёртов искуситель!»_ Рей вся сжимается под его многозначительным взглядом и пытается унять волнение, смешанное со стыдом, пока она окончательно не слилась кожей с цветом собственного комплекта белья.

— Меняют тут натуральные, природные «шишканы» на пластик всякий китайский! — негодует начальник.  
— И давно ты так яро за экологию топишь? — Рей пытается иронизировать, но дрожь в голосе выдаёт внутреннее напряжение.

Вместо ответа она получает лишь очередной увесистый шлепок. Огромные мужские пальцы сжимают сдвинутую набок полоску стрингов и оттягивают её, разрывая тонкое кружево.

— Эй! — протестует Рей, ударяя пяткой по покрывалу. — Они же совсем новые! Ты не так много мне платишь, знаешь ли!

Он склоняется над ней, кладёт руку на живот, продолжая держать свою находку так, что она ощущает приятные вибрации, и впивается в её губы поцелуем, размазывая красную помаду по их лицам.

— Ох, — Рей кажется, что если он продолжит свои игры ещё какое-то время, она попросту затопит соседей.

 _«Жаль, что милую семейную пару снизу, а не того долбанутого дятла-строителя».  
_  
Мистер Соло отрывается от её губ и начинает осторожно вырисовывать вибратором какие-то замысловатые линии, двигаясь к низу её живота.

— Раз дама жаждет массаж, — хрипит он возбуждённым голосом, — то кто я такой, чтоб отказать ей в этом желании.

Когда силиконовая поверхность дотрагивается до клитора, Рей, уже не стесняясь, стонет, ощущая, как постельное бельё слегка намокает под ней.

— Самая горячая секретарша, — тихо шепчет он, задерживая вибратор на чувствительном месте.

Рей передёргивает. _«Чёрт! Это всё так неправильно, постыдно и совершенно ненормально. Он же отвратительный мерзкий зануда, к тому же, её начальник! Это ещё и неэтично! Она не должна…»_ Что именно она _«не должна»_ Рей не успевает придумать, потому что в этот самый момент мистер Соло перемещает вибратор чуть ниже, ко влажным складкам, и слегка надавливает, вводя на несколько сантиметров вглубь.

— Ай! — Рей получает шлепок по внутренней стороне бедра и инстинктивно раздвигает колени шире. — Можнооооо?!  
— Что можно? — переспрашивает он с ухмылкой на лице. — Ну же?  
— Глубже… — она отвечает отрывисто, с громким выдохом на каждой гласной, — пожалуйста!  
— Только если не будешь вредничать, — кривится Соло.  
— Не буду, — шепчет Рей, заранее согласная на любые его требования.  
— И снесёшь с телефона Тиндер к чёртовой бабушке, — настаивает он.  
— Снесу!

 _«Ну и как тут отказать?»_ Мистер Соло нежно гладит одной рукой низ её живота, а другой медленно вводит вибрирующий агрегат во влагалище, нажимая кнопку увеличения скорости.

— Ебаааааать! — протяжно стонет Рей.  
— И это тоже, — тихо шепчет низкий мужской голос.

Соло убирает руку с живота и склоняется над ней, целуя нежную кожу. _«Даже учитывая, что он самый невыносимый мужчина и начальник в обитаемой части Галактики, всё это совершенно охуенно»._ Он спускается всё ниже и ниже, покусывая и тут же зацеловывая следы собственных зубов на её животе, и, наконец, осторожно дотрагивается языком до клитора, почти выводя из неё вибратор и затем резко погружая снова. Она инстинктивно тянется рукой к его волосам, но запястье до боли сжимают огромные мужские пальцы и тут же впечатывают его в простыню. Мистер Соло отрицательно качает головой между её ног, продолжая терзать языком набухший клитор. Рей слегка отрывает голову от подушки, осоловелым взглядом оглядывая открывшуюся ей картину. Порванные трусики кружевной нитью болтаются на талии, её несносный босс с растрёпанными волосами склонился над её промежностью, целуя, кусая, растягивая вибратором, доводя до исступления. Рей переводит взгляд ещё ниже и отмечает, что эта поза не слишком удобна для него. Он лежит у неё в ногах, на боку, согнувшись в три погибели, а его боксеры, кажется, вот-вот лопнут под напором возбуждённого члена.

— Чёрт, — вновь выдыхает она. — А как же шишкан?  
— Что шишкан? — он слегка отстраняется, окидывая её удивлённым взглядом.  
— Мы же его не потушим! — хихикает Рей.  
— Огнеупорный, — усмехается Соло, возвращаясь к своему занятию, — продержится ещё немного. Почти год же как-то держался.  
— Чтооооо? — вопросительно охает Рей, потому что его умелый язык вновь дотрагивается до клитора.

Ответом ей служит лёгкий шлепок по бедру. _«Что значит «почти год»?»_ Этот вопрос повисает в воздухе и тут же забывается, потому что Соло вновь увеличивает скорость вибратора, превращая его минимум в установку по запуску женщины в стратосферу, после чего осторожно прикусывает клитор, заставляя её выгнуться и закричать. Несколько интенсивных и хаотичных движений, и Рей уже предвкушает долгожданное освобождение, которое ей подарит оргазм. Она запрокидывает голову, всем нутром предчувствуя дрожь, что сейчас пробежит по всему её телу. Сквозь пелену наслаждения до неё доносится едкий смешок, после чего Соло резко выводит из неё вибратор и отодвигается, опираясь локтями на матрас.

— Нууууу! — Рей всхлипывает, недовольно закусывая губу и ощущая внезапную пустоту внутри себя, которая требует быть заполненной вновь незамедлительно.  
— Не так быстро, моя хорошая, — мистер Соло вновь шлёпает широкой ладонью по половым губам, отчего Рей судорожно охает. — Дааааа, — довольно цокает он языком, вращая в ладони весь склизкий от её соков вибратор, — неплохая китайская подделка, но всё равно хуже оригинала.  
— Вот и давай уже сюда свой долбаный _«оригинал»_! — шипит сквозь зубы Рей.  
— Ну что ты? — наиграно пожимает плечами Соло. — Я либерал в этом смысле, всегда выступаю за то, чтоб у клиента была возможность сравнить все характеристики товаров.

Его рука вновь ложится ей на бедро и неторопливо скользит до самых ягодиц. _«Долбаный ублюдок,_ — кипит Рей, — _ещё и издевается!»_ Он лёгким, почти невесомым движением хлопает её по заднице и осторожно обводит длинным указательным пальцем ягодицу, продвигаясь к анальному отверстию.

— Ах ты ж! — выдыхает Рей, когда его палец, весь мокрый от её выделений настолько, что даже не требуется никакой дополнительной смазки, осторожно очерчивает сжатое колечко мышц.  
— Думаю, — издевательским тоном тянет он, — нашего силиконового друга мы разместим здесь, — Кайло проводит большим пальцем по половым губам и осторожно толкается им во влагалище, отчего Рей инстинктивно двигает бёдрами вниз, пытаясь насадиться. — А _«неповторимый оригинал»_ , — продолжает он, преодолевая указательным пальцем сопротивление мышц, — мы отправим вот сюда.

Рей закрывает глаза, судорожно выдыхая. _«Одна ошибочка, всего одна не туда отправленная фотография, и вот теперь такие, блять, последствия. Мало, слишком мало вина она выпила. Надо было больше. Кто ж мог себе представить, что её всегда сдержанный, холодный босс-зануда вмиг может превратиться в такого змея-искусителя? Они с коллегами всегда угорали, что от его невыносимого характера вагина схлопнется у любой бабы навсегда, как, блин, отжившая свой век, прости Господи, звезда»._ Он присаживается рядом, не отрывая пальцев от её промежности, и касается другой рукой живота, неторопливо поднимаясь вверх и легонько сжимая грудь, отчего кисточка, прикрывающая сосок, щекочет кожу, приводя окончательно разомлевшую Рей в чувство.

— Эй, — в его голосе нет и капли былой издёвки. — Если ты не хочешь, мы можем просто…  
— Нет, — она даже не даёт ему договорить, широко распахивая веки, — всё нормально. Шишкан, томившийся в слишком долгом ожидании, заслужил поощрение.

Он склоняется над ней, уже весь красный от её помады, и Рей не удаётся сдержать смешок.

— Что? — Соло обиженно хмурится.  
— Ты похож то ли на алкаша, то ли на Санта-Клауса, — хохочет она. — У тебя весь нос в моей помаде.  
— Даааааа? — задумчиво тянет он, целуя её губы и слегка прикусывая нижнюю. — Тогда подумай, кому ты больше хочешь дать в задницу: Санта-Клаусу или алкашу?

_«Какой невъебически сложный выбор…»_

— Пожалуй, — Рей выгибается, когда его зубы осторожно цепляют нежную кожу на шее, — своему совершенно невыносимому начальнику.

Он довольно хмыкает, а Рей ощущает, что внизу, между ягодиц, ещё один палец прислоняется к её заднему проходу.

— Ойййй-ёйййй, — исторгает она из себя, когда он слегка проникает вторым пальцем и задерживается, давая ей пообвыкнуть.  
— Тише, — шепчет Соло ей в шею, — не вопи, иначе…  
— Иначе что? — перебивает его Рей.

Вместо ответа широкая ладонь ложится ей на талию, цепляет болтающуюся резинку стрингов, дёргает за неё, срывает ткань и, поднося к лицу, бесцеремонно запихивает остатки кружева в её приоткрывшийся от удивления рот. Рей лишь слегка качает головой, зажмуриваясь: _«Сопротивляться нет ни сил, ни желания»._

— Знаете, мисс Палпатин, — деловито сообщает начальник, — за последние несколько дней вы столько всего наговорили, что лучше бы вам уже и просто помолчать.

Рей прыскает, едва не выплёвывая кружево, с пониманием его правоты. Он вновь склоняется над ней и цепляет зубами одну из кисточек, резко срывая её с соска.

— Охххх, — не самое приятное ощущение.

Но язык тут же аккуратно обводит раздражённую кожу, словно извиняясь.

— Ты красивая, — мистер Соло смотрит на неё снизу вверх с непередаваемым выражением во взгляде.

Рей вовсе не уверена в правдивости его слов, воображая, во что превратила её лицо размазавшаяся помада, но понимает, что вступать в спор, когда у тебя во рту кусок ткани, вообщем-то бесполезно. Мистер Соло наконец перестаёт мучить её сосок и опускается вниз, вводя второй палец в анальное отверстие почти на полную длину. Рей сдавленно охает и призывно раздвигает ноги шире.

— У меня есть смазка, — нечленораздельно бубнит она сквозь кружевной кляп.  
— Да? — взгляд его и без того чёрных глаз моментально мрачнеет. — И зачем же она тебе нужна?

 _«Чёрт! Ох, чёрт! Лучше бы ей и взаправду помолчать».  
_  
— Просто посмотри в тумбочке, в нижнем ящике.

Соло, недовольно сжимая скулы почти до скрипа зубов, что, Рей это знает как никто другой, всегда говорит о крайней степени его недовольства, нагибается к краю кровати, продолжая двигать пальцами внутри неё, и, протягивая руку, открывает нижний ящик тумбы. Рей зажмуривается в ожидании его похабных комментариев по поводу небольшого филиала секс-шопа в её прикроватной тумбе.

— Ого! — он аж присвистывает. — Сколько у тебя всего имеется для… кхм, массажных утех.

Рей, открывая глаза, замечает на тумбочке силиконовую анальную пробку.

— Завтра на работу возьмёшь, — хмыкает мистер Соло, обильно покрывая смазкой налившуюся от сильного возбуждения головку.

Он осторожно вынимает из неё пальцы и, приподнимая за таз, будто она совершенно невесомая, притягивает к себе, прижимаясь возбуждённым членом к её заднице. Рей закусывает губу, зная, что в самом начале будет несколько неприятно. _«Вот и разбрасывайся, блять, нюдсами после этого»._ Он с усилием толкается внутрь, преодолевая сопротивление мышц, и нежно поглаживает низ её живота, будто случайно задевая чувствительный клитор большим пальцем.

— Что ты сделаешь с этим ёбаным Тиндером? — интересуется мистер Соло, скользя глубже.  
— Удалюююю! — жалобно выдыхает Рей, пытаясь расслабиться.  
— Умничка, — хрипит он, ласково похлопывая её по животу. — А то меня задолбало смотреть, как ты там с кем-то переписываешься постоянно со своего телефона.

Рей всхлипывает, когда он наконец входит в неё на всю длину и замирает, не двигаясь. Она широко распахнутыми глазами, не моргая, наблюдает за тем, как его рука тянется к вибратору, одиноко лежащему сбоку на простыне, и подносит его к клитору, врубая почти на полную скорость.

— Бляяя! — Рей слегка прогибается, всем телом ощущая приятные вибрации внизу живота, и окончательно расслабляется.

 _«Чёртов мистер Соло хорош. И, похоже, что хорош во всём»._ Он начинает аккуратно, не торопясь, двигаться в её заднице, перемещая вибратор по промежности, но не погружая внутрь.

— Как же, — его дыхание сбивается, — в тебе тесно.  
— Как и в той каморке, которую ты называешь моим кабинетом.

 _«Господи! Она когда-нибудь заткнётся или нет?»_ Рей вновь зажмуривается в надежде, что, мистер Соло, увлечённый процессом, не слышит её ремарку. _«В следующий раз в Ашане она заберёт все наклейки, что будут на кассе, чтоб заклеивать ими себе рот».  
_  
— Можешь, — он вновь погружается на всю длину, — блять, завтра хоть в мой кабинет перебираться.

 _«Ну да, ну да,_ — усмехается про себя Рей, — _и чего только мужик не готов наобещать, трахая твою задницу: и руку, и сердце, и целый звездопад с неба, и даже собственный кабинет».  
_  
— Какая-то ты, — его взгляд не предвещает ничего доброго, — подозрительно весёлая.

Соло прислоняет вибратор к складкам влагалища и резко погружает его внутрь, как раз в тот самый момент, когда член, орудующий в её несчастной заднице вновь входит почти до основания.

— Ааааааааа! — Рей кажется, что её вот-вот разорвёт на части.  
— А нечего тут смеяться было, — ядовито шепчет он.

Теперь он терзает её членом и вибратором, то одновременно, то поочередно, взвинчивая темп и вновь успокаивая. Рей слишком сильно возбуждена, чтобы различить, что конкретно и где сейчас находится, потому что сама она уже почти на грани забытья.

— Ещё немного, — хрипит мистер Соло, сам уже очевидно мало что соображающий, — потерпи. Трахал бы тебя так вечно.  
— Не надо, — она почти плачет, — не надо _«вечно»_. Мне на работу завтра. У меня начальник строгий!  
— Я, блять, твой начальник, — рычит он. — Ругать не буду!

_«Ох, бля, точно! Она уже вообще ничего не соображает»._

Соло наклоняет вибратор таким образом, что тот, оставаясь внутри, касается основанием клитора, и Рей пробирает дрожь.

— Я… — она совершенно не в силах продолжить эту мысль.  
— Я знаю, — его голос срывается, — я тоже.

Несколько резких, рваных, растягивающих, изматывающих движений, и Рей вскрикивает, прогибаясь в пояснице, и вцепляется ногтями в измятую простыню, ощущая внутри себя ту самую пульсацию, которую ни с чем больше не перепутаешь. Помутневшим взглядом, сотрясаясь в оргазме, она наблюдает за тем, как он резко выходит из её задницы и изливается на живот, забрызгивая постельное бельё.

— Бляяяяяя, — Соло падает на кровать, перекатываясь на спину. — Чуть не сгорел шишкан дотла, еле спасли.

Рей осторожно кладёт руку ему на плечо, всё ещё пытаясь прийти в себя после той эмоциональной бури, которую она только что пережила:

— И что теперь? — интересуется она в растерянности.  
— Теперь? — он вновь перекатывается на живот, пододвигаясь к ней, и слегка дотрагивается губами до рёбер. — Теперь удаляй свой грёбаный Тиндер нахуй.

Послушным жестом забирая телефон с тумбы, Рей вспоминает о том, что должна отписаться Роуз. Она заходит в открытый диалог в Вотсапе и, почти не глядя, набирает.

 **Рей:** Он ебётся как чёртов боженька секса.

Где-то на полу, в мужских брюках настойчиво пиликает телефон. _«Бляяяяять!»_ Она переворачивает айфон чехлом к лицу, чтобы удостовериться, что взяла рабочий. « _Ну конечно же! Личный Соло на постель кинул»._  
  
— Кто ещё мне пишет? — недовольно кряхтит он, нехотя сползая с кровати.

Рей утыкается лицом в подушку и заливается громким смехом. _«С другой стороны, кто не ошибается, тот, видимо, и не трахается с самым охуенным, даже если он иногда и подбешивает, мужиком в галактике»._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, я всё знаю. Сама, честно говоря, в ахуе 🤷♀️ Решилась всё-таки закрыть этот гештальт, а то уже как-то совсем сильно дуло 😂 Автор благодарит всех читателей и попытается больше так не затягивать финальные главы, но это, увы, не точно 😏P.S. Отдельное спасибо моей замечательной бете и Pestle, которая ждала и верила.  
> Коллаж к главе от Sersie ♥️https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ErSrRivXEAIc0ua?format=jpg&name=large

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Больше никогда не буду писать три работы одновременно!  
> Тоже автор:  
> Автор: Мне нужно отдохнуть от шутеек про письки!  
> Тоже автор:
> 
> Визуализация от Suolo 😂https://sun1-29.userapi.com/c858220/v858220380/21cd7d/_t7bHwi53bQ.jpg


End file.
